The Lavos Worshippers
by Meushell
Summary: The Chrono Trigger team may have defeated Lavos, but some of his worshippers won't allow it, and will change history to get what they want. Sequel to The Shifters, but stands alone as a story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Square Soft owns what it owns. I own what I own.  
  
The Lavos Worshippers (Part 1)  
  
A group of 3 people called the Lavos Worshippers sat around the table in 700 B.C. They were having a meeting. The president, who they called Lovas, spoke.  
  
"I have heard that Lavos will destroy this world in about 2700 years. I for one wants to see the great Lavos at his best."  
  
"I do too," said Soval, the smartest, "Watching him do so would be a honor."  
  
"How?" asked L. A. Vos (Vos for short).  
  
Lovas answered, "Soval has been making a time-travel machine. How is it Soval?"  
  
"Almost done. I should need to do a few more things. Then it should be ready."  
  
Vos laughed, "Great! Then we will watch Lavos destroy the world.  
  
Robo stood at the computer in the Geno Dome. He was reading old newspaper stories from the 1000 A.D.s. He was trying to find a certain article.  
  
"Where is it?!" he said shaking his head in frustration.  
  
"What is wrong, Prometheus?" asked Mother Brain in her gentle, smoothing voice.  
  
"When Lucca visited me I was reading an article published December 2, 1002 A.D."  
  
"If you were to visit Crono, Marle, and Lucca you would end up in September 7, 1000 A.D. So this article is their future, right? "  
  
"Yes, the article was about Marle and Crono. It was about their wedding."  
  
"It is nice that they will fall in love."  
  
"But I can't find the article! Everyone was there, Lucca, Glenn, Ayla, Swau, Kino, Schala, Gasper, Melchior, Toma, King Guardia, Queen Lee-"  
  
"May I assist you in finding this article?"  
  
"No, I want to find it on my own. I guess I'll find it the hard way."  
  
Robo quickly typed in the key word, "Nadia."  
  
An article about her birth appeared in front of him. He kept pressing, "Next" and more articles flashed by. Everything of her life flashed by even something as small as her first words. No wonder she hated being a princess.  
  
"Robo, you never told me about Swau."  
  
Robo answered as he kept searching, "Swau is someone we met on our last adventure. He is a Shifter. Shifters can change any form including imitating anyone or thing-"  
  
"I know what a Shifter is. Shifters are after all 37.62% of the population living above ground. Humans are 41.07% and machines are 21.31%.  
  
Robo saw the article entitled, "Princess Nadia Elshim Leene Guardia Myst is Engaged!!!! "  
  
Under the title in smaller letters read, "Nadia chose Crono Zrew to marry."  
  
Robo remembered laughing the first time he saw that. It was the first time he saw either of their full names. He found it funny that she had three middle name while he had none. But the way some articles were it seemed that Princess was her first name and Nadia was another middle name.  
  
Robo went through 6 months worth of articles before the one he was looking for was soon to come.  
  
Glenn sat on the edge of the water on the beach. He had been a human for 2 weeks now, and was still getting used to it. But he certainly enjoyed it.  
  
He watched the waves rise up and crash back down. He heard something behind him. He glanced back to see a big dog with short brown hair.  
  
"Swau?"  
  
The dog moved next to Glenn, "How did you know?"  
  
"I guessed."  
  
The dog laid down. It's wet paws were sandy. "Will you show me how to use the Epoch?"  
  
"Next time I get to use it.  
  
"Good, 'cause I saw it."  
  
Glenn looked at him, "You did, where?"  
  
Ayla was in the Epoch with Kino. She was now in 600 A.D.  
  
"Kino see Glenn with dog," said Kino.  
  
Ayla looked over and saw a brown dog coming with Glenn following. She landed the Epoch and jumped out. Kino did the same.  
  
When the dog reach her it was already starting to change to a human form. The fur on it's head grew. It became straight, short, and blue-green. The rest of the fur either weaved itself into brown clothes or shrunk to reveal light green skin. The dog starting walking upright and it's snout seemed to melt. It's big brown eyes turn purple. Swau looked the same as he usually did with a "human look" except the clothes and this time he had freckles across his nose.  
  
Kino jumped back and eyes him suspiciously. Ayla laughed, "Kino funny! Kino scared of Swau. Swau Shifter remember."  
  
Kino nodded his head slightly and felt his cheeks become hot and red.  
  
Glenn soon joined them, "Ayla. Kino. Hello. What brings you here?"  
  
"Ayla show Kino different times."  
  
Glenn nodded and continued, "Now that you will stay at 65,000,000 B.C. more, who is the chief."  
  
Ayla smiled and moved excitedly, "Ayla chief. When Ayla not home. Kino chief."  
  
Swau frowned, "But now you are both gone."  
  
"When Ayla and Kino not home. Anene chief."  
  
"I see. Can we use the Epoch when you are done? Glenn was going to show me the other times, and how to use it."  
  
"Come with Ayla and Kino. Still need visit 2300 A.D."  
  
Glenn nodded and looked at Swau, "Only three at a time can go at a time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it a time-travel rule. When 4 or more travel they end up at the End of Time. The rules applies when we were using the gates and now when using the Epoch.  
  
So they took turns to get to 2300 A.D.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Robo finally found the article he was looking for. Then he started looking for where he left off. But then Mother Brain spoke.  
  
"Prometheus, you have friends who came to visit you."  
  
Robo shook his head, "No! Why do they come after I just find the article?"  
  
Then he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Glenn, Ayla, Swau, and Kino.  
  
"Hello," Robo greeted.  
  
Swau went to the computer, "What's this?"  
  
"An article I found before. But before I could finish Lucca interrupted me with to tell me about the Shifters."  
  
Swau groaned, "Sorry."  
  
Ayla smiled, "Not Swau fault."  
  
Swau started reading the article.  
  
"So," Robo started, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Ayla and Glenn show Kino and Swau different times," Ayla answered.  
  
"Alright!" Swau said, "I knew those two were a good couple."  
  
Robo laughed. Ayla, Glenn and Kino looked confuse. So they read the beginning of the article. Then Ayla and Glenn laughed. Kino still looked confused.  
  
They talked a little after that. Then Kino wanted to go home.  
  
"Kino go home, Ayla no go" Ayla said.  
  
"Ok, Swau and I will still visit other times, " Glenn said.  
  
"I guess I will go too. To say hi to the others" Robo said, "If Mother Brain lets me."  
  
"You may go, Prometheus," answered her voice, "I will save the article for you."  
  
Kino and Swau jumped in surprise.  
  
"Thanks," Robo said.  
  
Then they went to the Epoch. Ayla and Glenn took Kino home. Then they went to 1000 A.D. and dropped Ayla. Then Glenn went back for Robo and Swau.  
  
"Is it ready, Soval?" Lovas asked.  
  
"The Lavos Time Machine, is ready," Soval answered, "Now all we do is see if it works."  
  
Valos got in the driver's seat and Lovas took the seat next to that. Vos took the back seat. Valos set the clock to 2000 A.D. Then pushed the go button.  
  
The machine whirled around and spinned faster and faster. Soon it disappeared with a blue light. The light circled them and moved fast. Then it started to fade and they found themselves in a dark land.  
  
"What happen?!" asked Lovas, "I blame you Soval!"  
  
Vos spoke, "It looks like Lavos was already here. I say we go to 1999 A.D."  
  
Soval clocked in 1999 A.D. and presses the go button again. Soon they were in 1999 A.D. The ground beneath them shook. They looked around and saw the great Lavos emerging from the ground. He spatted enormous fire balls through the land.  
  
They cheered him on and laughed as everyone else ran around screaming in panic But three people didn't.  
  
The three people seemed different than the others. The looked different and they seemed stronger and not afraid. One person had wild red hair and held his sword out. The other's orange with a little yellow hair was in a ponytail. She had a crossbow. The last one had a strange hat and a strange weapon they had never seen.  
  
The three people marched on to Lavos with their weapons ready. The Lavos Worshippers laughed.  
  
"They think they can beat the great Lavos. Vos said.  
  
Soval laughed, "This will be a better show than I excepted. Let us watch Lavos crush them.  
  
They watched the long battle. They laughed when the odds were with Lavos. They cried when the odds were against him. But they just stared in anger, fear, sadness, confusion, and amazement when Lavos died.  
  
"I can't believe it," Vos said. A hour had passed since Lavos died and his killers were long gone.  
  
"How did they beat him?" Soval asked, "Could they actually be stronger than the great Lavos.  
  
Lovas shook his head, "I call a meeting."  
  
They all sat on the ground.  
  
"What do we do?" Vos asked.  
  
"We find those people." Lovas said, "Then we study them. We learn everything about them. Then we stop them before they stop Lavos."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Part 2

The Lavos Worshippers (part 2)  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Marle was in Fiona's Forest writing. She heard someone approach towards her. She listened to the footsteps the were walking quickly and moved lightly. It was probably Crono or Lucca.  
  
Crono walked to Marle. He had a few flowers he had picked from the forest. He watched her look up when he closer. Then he gave her the flowers and sat by her.  
  
"Thanks. These are pretty."  
  
Crono nodded his welcome, then he pointed to the half blank book with questioning eyes.  
  
"My diary. I always had one since I learned to write."  
  
Crono pointed to himself.  
  
"Yes, you are in there."  
  
Crono smiled. He never had a diary. There wouldn't be point. If he did it would only have a few words. He wrote even less than he spoke and he spoke only when it was necessary and only when he felt like it. He often wondered what his friends thought of him about it.  
  
Then they heard a noise. It sounded like running. They got up quickly and followed the noise. They got to a open space in the forest. There was a flash of blue light.  
  
"What was that? Did you see blue?"  
  
Crono nodded.  
  
Marle walked towards where the blue was. It was then she saw a piece of paper. She grabbed it. "What is this?" She read it. It read:  
  
To Crono, Marle, and Lucca,  
  
We watched as you killed Lavos. We were not happy when you stopped him. So we will stop you.  
  
From The Lavos Worshippers  
  
Lovas  
  
Soval  
  
L. A. Vos  
  
"Wow, they must really love Lavos," Marle said, "Even their names are Lavos like. Oh, and this is not good."  
  
Lucca was by her house working on one of her inventions when she saw the Epoch a second time. She ran to it as it landed in the middle of Truce. Ayla, who had been watching Lucca, followed. They saw that Swau was driving with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Wow Swau, is this you first time driving it." Lucca said.  
  
"Yes. It is so cool. When I first heard you could time-travel I didn't think it was so easy."  
  
Lucca smiled, "So what's up."  
  
"Well I love driving this thing. Robo found an article-"  
  
"Well, I found lots of articles." Robo interrupted. Then he whispered to Swau, "If she finds out I read an article about the future in anyone in this group. I get lectured.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Lucca asked.  
  
"Stuff." Swau answered.  
  
Lucca frowned, "Ok, so what's new have you learned any new techs?"  
  
Swau smiled, "I learned a tech call, Confuse 'n' Steal. I confuse the enemy and then steal their MP."  
  
"No more Ethers for you," Lucca joked, "But seriously, you should tell Marle since she is in charge of making sure everyone has enough HP and MP."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well, Marle learned how to do Heal 2."  
  
Glenn frowned at the familiar name, "Heal 2?"  
  
"Yeah, it is like your Heal but she can give a lot more HP. Oh and Robo, I made the Nujang. It's in my house I'll get it."  
  
"As she ran to her house Swau asked, "What is a Nujang?"  
  
"The Nujang is in the Epoch." Robo answered, "It protects it so that no matter what happens in the past the Epoch won't change. So Lucca decided to make one for me. So no matter what happens I won't forget what I already remember."  
  
Lucca ran out, "The only problem is that we may never know if it will work."  
  
Robo sat down so that Lucca could put the Nujang by his memory chip. As she finished she mumbled, "Let's hope it works." It sounded more like, "Luts hope t wercs."  
  
Swau muffled a laugh, her words sounded like Shiftaz, the Shifters language. He was deep in thinking of this, he didn't notice Crono and Marle coming towards them. But Ayla did.  
  
"Crono and Marle come," is what she said.  
  
Everyone looked up, they were not just coming, they were running. Marle held a piece of paper in one hand and some flowers in the other. They looked somewhat worried.  
  
"What is it?" Lucca asked when they were their.  
  
Marle gave her the letter. Lucca read it quietly to herself, then she read out loud.  
  
"I never heard of the Lavos Worshippers," Robo said.  
  
"Lavos Worshippers know time-travel?" Ayla asked.  
  
Lucca nodded, "If they saw Lavos die in 1999 A.D. and then sent this to 1000 A.D. then they can time-travel. Unless it is just some kids playing around."  
  
"But we saw a flash of blue," Marle said.  
  
"Just a flash, with a little work anyone can do that."  
  
"I think we should take it seriously," Robo said.  
  
"We should also not take off the option that it's a fake. Many a people know about us killing Lavos. Most consider us heros because of it. Some don't believe us. Some don't care, and some are jealous. They would take the chance to trick us if they could."  
  
"Isn't there a list of famous people in the new library? The Lavos Worshippers may be in there." Robo asked.  
  
Crono nodded.  
  
They went the library and each got a book that list famous people. The book had one section that named groups and another that named individual people. They looked through it.  
  
"I don't see them," Swau said, "I looked for the Lavos Worshippers but their was no group called that."  
  
"How about looking up each of there names," Lucca suggested.  
  
Marle did, "There is no Soval."  
  
"No Lovas," Ayla said.  
  
"Or L.A. Vos." Glenn added.  
  
"I do not see any of them either," Robo said.  
  
They all put there books away except for Swau.  
  
"I will," Robo started, "Look up the name in my own time next time I am there."  
  
"I'm in here!" Swau said.  
  
People near said things like, "Shhhh.", "Quiet." , or "This is a library."  
  
"Good idea. They may exist after 1000 A.D." Lucca said, "Otherwise it is probably a fake."  
  
"You are all in here too." Swau said.  
  
Everyone picked their books back up. Robo asked, "All of us?"  
  
"Yes, they named our group, Time Group."  
  
Lucca looked it up, "Gee, how did they come up with that name?"  
  
Swau laughed.  
  
"What's so funny," Marle asked.  
  
"For you they have, 'See Nadia Elshim Leene Guardia Myst.' " He turned to her, "You have a long name."  
  
Marle turned back to her book, "It ain't that long."  
  
"Why many names?" Ayla asked, "Ayla have one, Ayla."  
  
"Well everyone in this time has a last name."  
  
Lucca laughed, "But no middle name. Well, I should say, names."  
  
"It is tradition in the castle to give your child at least two middle names." Then she turned back to her book again, "Hey! Toma's in here."  
  
"So's Cyrus," Glenn said smiling.  
  
"And Fiona." Robo added.  
  
They went through reading about themselves and others. After they read about the ones they knew they got bored, except for Lucca. So they all went out to talk. They showed Swau around the place and introduced him to people. Then they went back by the Epoch.  
  
"Now what?" Marle asked.  
  
"We can talk about my new projects," Lucca suggested.  
  
"Ayla bored, but Ayla not that bored," Ayla said, who didn't care to much about science.  
  
"Maybe we should go home." Robo said.  
  
"Ok," Ayla said, "Ayla go and be chief."  
  
"Good idea," Glenn said. He climbed into the Epoch.  
  
"Bye Glenn," Marle said.  
  
Swau got in, then Ayla. "Ayla pick Robo up."  
  
"Bye Swau, see you Ayla." Marle said.  
  
"Bye." Ayla said.  
  
The others just waved as the Epoch went up. Then leaped forward and disappeared. Soon Ayla came back.  
  
Robo said good-bye then approached the Epoch, "May I drive?"  
  
"Robo drive." Ayla said and climbed into the back.  
  
Robo climbed in.  
  
"Bye Robo. Bye Ayla." Marle said.  
  
Ayla waved again, "Bye."  
  
Robo moved the Epoch up. Then pushed in 65,000,000 B.C. The Epoch jumped forward and when into a blue light. Then came out into Ayla's time. Robo moved by the village and parked the Epoch.  
  
Ayla jumped out and said bye.  
  
Then Robo moved the Epoch up, He drove the Epoch to where the Gene Dome would be in his own time. Then typed in 2300 A.D.  
  
When he arrived in 2300 A.D. He quickly landed the Epoch. He noticed that the bridge that lead to the mainland was gone. This was strange. He would have to ask Mother Brain if anything was wrong. He went in.  
  
"Prometheus?!" Mother Brain said, "What a nice visit."  
  
"What? Visit? I live here."  
  
"Live here?! Prometheus you haven't been here in a long while."  
  
Robo began wondering if he had put in the wrong time. He started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Prometheus?"  
  
"I came back to look something up, and to read that article."  
  
"Article? What Article?"  
  
Robo turned to leave, "Something is wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know." He left and went to the Epoch and went to 1000 A.D. Was Mother Brain malfunctioning. Maybe Lucca could help. He drove until he saw Marle coming out of Guardia Forest. He landed the Epoch near her. But she screamed and ran back into the forest.  
  
Robo followed, "Marle!"  
  
She stopped at the sound of that name.  
  
"Why did you run? Where's Lucca?"  
  
"Lucca? What is that thing?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"That-that flying thing."  
  
"The Epoch? You know about the Epoch."  
  
"Why did you call me Marle?"  
  
"You prefer it."  
  
"I know! But you..." She shook her head in fear and confusion, "Who are you?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Part 3

The Lavos Worshippers (part 3)  
  
Disclaimer: See part 2.  
  
Robo couldn't believe what he heard. "You don't know me?"  
  
"No! Who are you?" Marle said.  
  
"Robo." Then he noticed she had a different crossbow. One he didn't recognize. "Some thing is wrong." He turned away, "Where's Lucca?"  
  
"I think she's in Leene Square."  
  
Robo turned back, "So you know her."  
  
"Know of her. I try to learn about everyone in the kingdom. I heard she has been working a way to better this Telepod thingy."  
  
Robo turned and went to Leene square. He walked up to someone.  
  
"What are you? Oh well, have you heard of the latest gossip?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Princess Nadia ran away again. Her father can't control her and the two have been fighting for months."  
  
Someone else replied, "How can he take care of a kingdom when he can't control his own daughter."  
  
Robo heard these words before. But now Marle and her dad weren't fighting any more. At least that was the way he remembered it. What was going on?  
  
He walked to the back of Leene Square. He saw Lucca working on the Telepod. She probably wasn't going to remember him either. But why, he thought, why are so diff-  
  
The Lavos Worshippers. They must have done something. But what?  
  
Then he noticed Lucca had stopped working and was now staring at him. He approached her, "Lucca, you don't remember me, do you?"  
  
Her eyes were wide with excitement. "A hu-humanoid machine? I didn't know such a thing was possible. You know my name?!" Then her face showed disapointment, "Or are you a Shifter?"  
  
"You were right the first time."  
  
A big smile spread across Lucca's face.  
  
Robo continue, "What do you know about time-travel?"  
  
"Time-travel?" She laughed with amusement. "That only happens in stories."  
  
"You still know Crono?"  
  
"Of coa- How do you know him?!"  
  
"The same way I know you." Robo felt saddened, "But I doubt he remembers." He continued, "What about Marle?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Marle. Princess Nadia."  
  
"Princess Nadia! Why would I know her?"  
  
Robo wondered why she didn't. He decided to check something out. He said good-bye and left. He went to the Epoch and typed in January 7, 1000 A.D. at 6:00 AM. It was the day Crono and Marle met. A couple hours before they met.  
  
He arrived that day. Then he hid the Epoch in Guardia Forest. He then hid in front of Guardia castle. Marle was going to come out in about ten minutes.  
  
He hid and waited. He watched two guards come out, they talked about Marle, though they called her "Princess Nadia". They seemed to be looking for her. One went to one side of the castle and the other went to the other side.  
  
Then the door opened and Marle peeked out. Then she came out. She moved carefully away from the castle, checking for soldiers, then broke into a run into the forest. When she was in the forest, she checked every corner for guards.  
  
Robo slowly followed her. Marle kept looking in his direction. He realized she was aware of his presence. Probably thought he was a soldier.  
  
They slowly made their way through the forest. Robo felt worry, when she passed by the place the Epoch was hidden.  
  
Soon she was out of the forest. She turned to go to the fair when two males and one female in their late teens approached her.  
  
Robo watched, thinking, I thought she said she didn't talk to anyone until she got to the fair. He moved in a little closer to listen to them.  
  
"Hi," said the tallest one, "Going to the fair?"  
  
"Yes," Marle said.  
  
The one who was about a foot shorter than the others shook his head. "It's boring, a disappointment  
  
The third one, the female, nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Marle frowned, she didn't know much about life outside the castle. What she knew was what she saw when she ran away the other times. She knew she didn't have much time before the guards found her. If the fair was boring, she didn't waiste that time.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever. Finding some excitement."  
  
'Finding some excitement!' This was music to Marle's ears. "Sounds nice. I really don't know this place very well. You mind if I come along?"  
  
"Ok," said the tallest.  
  
Marle jumped up and down happily, "Yea!" She stopped jumping, "I'm uh- err, Marle. What are your names."  
  
The girl smiled, "This is Lovas, this is Soval. I'm Vos."  
  
Robo reconized the names instantly. He sat in confusion while he watch them go to the south continent. He work his mecanic brain. The Lavos Worshippers wanted to stop Crono, Marle, and Lucca from beating Lavos. The best way to do that is to make sure they never heard of Lavos in the first place. The best way to do that was to make sure they never time-traveled in the first place. The way they did first time travel was when Marle used Lucca's Telepod. It was the comination of the Telepod and Marle's pendeant. Now, Marle would have never used the Telepod if she never met Lucca; and she never would have met Lucca is she didn't meet Crono. So the Lavos Worshippers were stopping them from defeating Lavos by making sure Marle never met Crono in the first place.  
  
Robo shook his head. The Lavos Worshippers must have studied them a lot to figure that out. Then he wondered, if they never time-traveled, then what happen in the other times.  
  
He ran to the Epoch and got in. He changed the date and time to what it normally was. Then he dialed in 65,000,000 B.C.  
  
The Epoch emerged from the tops of the trees. Then it sprung forward and disappeared into a blue light.  
  
Ayla sat in her hut smiling. She had just defeated the Reptiles, finally. Azala was no more. There was going to be a big party that night. Eating! Dacing! Fighting! Fun!  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream from outside. She was on her feet before the scream finished. She began running out when Kino ran in.  
  
"Huge dactyl! Come out air! Ayla see!"  
  
Kino then ran out and Ayla followed. Ayla saw the huge dactyl. It was kind of a oval shape and white. Then huge unmoving wings were brown with gold. It didn't look like any dactyl she had ever seen. Then it landed a few yards away from them, and a strange thing came out.  
  
Ayla told her people to stay back. Then she slowly approached it. She studied it. The thing looked back at her.  
  
"Why Reptile here?"  
  
"Reptile? I'm not a Reptile."  
  
"You have hard skin. Reptiles have hard skin. So you Reptile. Where get big dactyl?"  
  
"You don't remember me." He shook his head, "I'm not surprised. You haven't beat the Reptiles?"  
  
"Ayla fight Reptiles. Ayla win. Now Ayla fight you."  
  
"I am not here to fight."  
  
Ayla gave a suspicious look. "Why here?"  
  
"To talk to you. My name is Robo. So you just beat the Reptiles. I'm leaving now. I will come back later, Ayla. Please, don't fight me. I won't fight you."  
  
Ayla watched Robo walk away and get in the dactyl. The dactyl flew into the air and disappeared.  
  
Robo next found himself in 600 A.D. looking for Glenn. He went into the Cursed Wood. He went through it as he fought. Then he found the bush that lead to Glenn's home. He went behind it and under and found the entrance. He climbed the ladder down. He wasn't sure how Glenn would reacted to find a stranger in his home. Part of him wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But it was the best way to find Glenn. So there he waited.  
  
As he waited he wondered if he should bother finding Swau, finding him would be almost impossible. He had no idea where Swau would be, or what he would look like.  
  
He waited some more, hours passed and Robo started to get worried.  
  
Then he heard something outside. It sounded like mumbling. It got closer. Soon it was right above. Then Robo saw him climb down the ladder.  
  
He saw Robo, quickly he pulled out his sword and pointed it towards him. "Who is thee?!"  
  
Robo was surprised too, Glenn was a frog. Like when Robo first met him. "Glenn?" Then he realized he was probably still called Frog.  
  
Frog was surprised to find a stranger in is home, he was really surprised to hear his real name. But he kept his sword pointed to him. "Art thou with Magus?"  
  
"Magus? No, you're still fighting him?"  
  
"In the war."  
  
Robo nodded his head, that's why Glenn was still a frog. Magus never died. "No one has challenged him?"  
  
"Few. I willeth after I repair the Masamune."  
  
Robo nodded, thinking, the stone to repair it was in 65,000,000 B.C. and the man to repair it was in 1000 A.D. Gle-Frog was going to have a hard time repairing it.  
  
"How dost thou know mine name?"  
  
"Things weren't suppose to be this way. Someone change things and now they are different. What I remember is, we were friends, the war was over, Magus was dead, and you were human again. You have to trust me."  
  
Frog gave him a odd look. "If we were friends. Then thou would know of me."  
  
So Robo told Frog about Frog before there was time-travel. He told him the story of Cyrus, Magus, the Masamune, and the Hero's medal. And a little about King Guardia and Queen Leene.  
  
"Thou knows a lot about me. I willeth trust thee."  
  
"Good. I need to show you something."  
  
Robo took him to the Epoch. "This is a time-travel machine."  
  
"Time-travel?"  
  
"Yes," Robo got in. "Get in." Frog examined it, then slowly got in. Robo drove it up. Frog looked over and gasped. Then Robo set it to, The End of Time. The Epoch moved fast into blue light, then it came out of the light into The End of Time.  
  
"Where hath thou taketh me?!"  
  
"We are at the End of Time. All time is connected here."  
  
They went to place where Gasper and Spekkio were.  
  
"More visitors Gasper said, "Hmm, usually people first come here when there are more than three travelers."  
  
Robo nodded, "Hello, I need to get more people and bring them here."  
  
"Thou is leaving me here?" Frog asked.  
  
"It is quite bleak," Gaper said to Frog.  
  
Robo laughed, "I will be back." As he left he heard Gasper tell Frog, "Why don't you check out the door behind me."  
  
Robo got in the Epoch and pushed in 65,000,000 B.C. , hoping Ayla will be more kinder this time. When in 65,000,000 B.C. he landed the Epoch and looked for Ayla. She was easy to find, she found him, with Kino.  
  
"Hi Ayla, hi Kino," Robo greeted.  
  
Kino's eyes went wide, "How Robo know Kino name?"  
  
Robo ignored him, "Ayla we need to talk. I need to tell you a lot of things. But not here."  
  
"Where?" Ayla asked.  
  
Robo pointed to the Epoch, "That is a time machine, it takes you to different times."  
  
Ayla laughed, "Robo funny, Ayla like funny people."  
  
"Then there is the End of Time, all time is connected there."  
  
Ayla laughed again.  
  
"I can show you."  
  
Ayla stopped laughing. "Robo show Ayla?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kino looked at Ayla, "Ayla no trust Robo."  
  
Ayla looked at Kino, then Robo, then Kino, "Ayla want see." She looked back at Robo, "Robo show Ayla."  
  
This time Robo explained everything to Ayla before it happened. When they were at the End of Time, Frog greeted them. "I learned Water Magic."  
  
"Good. Ayla this is Frog. Frog this is Ayla. I need to get some other people." Robo said, as he walked away he heard:  
  
"Frog? Frog look for eat."  
  
"I assure thee, madam. I am not food."  
  
Robo laughed, he only had to get three more people.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Part 4

The Lavos Worshippers (part 4)  
  
Disclaimer: See part 3.  
  
Lucca was working on a way to advance her telepod. She wanted to find a easier way to do it. Then she could start putting the telepods farther apart.  
  
Crono was in the Tent of Horrors imitating his clone to get cat food.  
  
Robo was looking for either one of them or Marle. He decided to go where he first found Lucca (well, where he first saw this Lucca). She was there. She saw him sooner than she did before.  
  
"Uh, hi," she said.  
  
"Lucca, my name is Robo. I need to talk you and Crono."  
  
A big smile went across Lucca's face. "Ok," she was happy to talk to a humanoid robot.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Somewhere in the fair." She put her things away and went off. Robo followed. Lucca asked a little girl with a cat if she saw Crono.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was doing the soda guzzling contest."  
  
They went to the soda guzzle guy and asked him.  
  
"He mentioned the Tent of Horrors."  
  
They went to the Tent of Horrors.  
  
"He was going to bet on who was going to win the race a get more Silver Points."  
  
They went to the racing betting guy.  
  
"After me, he usually goes to Gato."  
  
They found Crono fighting Gato.  
  
"Hey Crono!" Lucca said after he was done fighting. "Robo here needs to talk to us."  
  
Crono approached them a frowned at Robo.  
  
Robo started talking, "You don't know me but I know you. I'll show you the Epoch which is a time-traveling machine. I need to take you to the End of Time. Then find Marle. Then I'll explain everything."  
  
Crono gave Lucca a strange look.  
  
"Come on Crono, this sounds like fun. And we'll be together" she said.  
  
Crono sighed. When Lucca made up mind, nothing could change it back. So he nodded.  
  
"Good!" Robo and Lucca said at the same time.  
  
Robo lead them to the Epoch. Then he climbed in. Lucca and Crono both hesitated before they did. Robo explained everything that would happen. Then went to the End of Time. Dropped them off and went back to 1000 A.D.  
  
Now where was he going to find Marle?  
  
He decided to look in Guardia Forest. But she wasn't there. He decided to look in Fiona's forest. Then remember because there was no time- travel, it didn't exist. Then he decided looked in Forest Ruins.  
  
Marle was in forest of Forest Ruins. No one will find me here, she thought. She was eating food out of her bag. But then she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Like medal. Like a soldier. She put her food away and climbed a tree. Then she saw the person. She had seen him before when he came out that flying thing he called the Epoch. He was weird. Weird to the point where she kind of wanted to talk to him. She climbed down.  
  
The person showed no expression when she came down. She looked at him closely. He looked weird. All made of medal. Was he a Shifter? He spoke, "Hello, Marle. My name is Robo."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A robot. But I didn't come to talk about me. I need to talk to you at the End of Time."  
  
"End of what?!"  
  
"I can time-travel. The End of Time is connected to all times."  
  
"And you want me to trust you? It sounds neat, but I don't know."  
  
"Things happen different then they were suppose to." Then Robo knew what to say what to get her. "I remember what is suppose to happen. You weren't fighting with your dad."  
  
Marle smiled.  
  
"You got a boyfriend."  
  
Marle's smile got bigger.  
  
"You had a huge adventure and met your ancestors and descendants."  
  
Marle's eyes lit up.  
  
"Then you saved the world."  
  
Marle whispered softly, "Ooh." Then she said, "No, you lying."  
  
"I'll show you the End of Time."  
  
"Ok! Oh, wait um, I have to think about this. Ummmmmmmm, ok."  
  
Robo laughed, then went on his way to the Epoch and told her what to except during the travel. He got in. Marle had to circle it before she did. Then they went to the End of Time. When they got there everyone was talking, even Gasper and Spekkio.  
  
"Hi," Marle said, "I'm Marle."  
  
"Marle?" Lucca said, "That sounds familor-wait didn't you say she was- Princess Nadia!"  
  
Crono looked surprised. Frog and Ayla looked confused.  
  
Marle looked at Robo, "You told her I was Nadia! And how do you know?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Marle don't be mad. Crono, Lucca, treat her like a normal person. She is a normal person. Ayla, Frog, you'll understand soon."  
  
Soon everyone relaxed. So Robo spoke, "Now I'll explain everything. I already told you things are suppose to be different. Now I'll explain what was suppose to happen. In 1000 A.D. Crono and Marle met at the first day of the fair. Soon they went to try Lucca's Telepod...  
  
...and Lavos was destroyed."  
  
Marle smiled, "When you'll explain what was suppose to happen, you really explain what suppose to happen," while she thought, so Crono is suppose to be my boyfriend.  
  
Crono was thinking, I get to have that adventure and have Princess Nadia as my girlfriend. Wow.  
  
"But," Lucca said, "Who changed it, and how?"  
  
"There is a group called the Lavos Worshippers that found a way to travel-time. They saw that you destroyed Lavos, so they stopped you by making sure Crono and Marle never met in the first place."  
  
"Wait a minute," Marle said, "Are you saying that Lovas, Soval, and Vos are the Lavos Worshippers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ayla turned to Marle, "You meet Lavos Worshippers?"  
  
Robo explained, "They became friends with her the first day of the fair to make sure she didn't go to the fair. They said it was boring. Now, I need at least two of you to go with me to fight and them."  
  
"I don't know.." Lucca said.  
  
"Sounds interesting," Frog said.  
  
"Ayla go! Ayla fight! Ayla win!" said (do I really need to tell you?)  
  
Marle said "I don't know if I want to fight them. But if there bad... Besides I love what is suppose to happen. I love adventure and I'm tired of arguing with my dad. I'll do it! We can't let the bad guys win."  
  
Crono just sat there with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Spekkio went through the door, "Follow me, Marle."  
  
"No," Lucca said.  
  
"I think no," Frog said.  
  
Crono shook his head.  
  
Soon, Marle burst out the door. "I learned Ice!"  
  
Lucca frowned, "I thought there was only Shadow, Fire, Water, and Lightening."  
  
"Ice is like water."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Robo spoke, "Marle, Ayla, what techs do you know."  
  
Ayla answered first, "Kiss, Rollo Kick, Cat Attack, Rock Throw, Charm, and Tail Spin."  
  
Then Marle, "Aura, Provoke, Ice, Cure, and Haste."  
  
Robo nodded, "We should get some more."  
  
They got in the Epoch while the others decided to stay at the End of Time and talk. Robo set the time to 2300 A.D.  
  
"When are we?" Marle asked.  
  
"Look bad," Ayla said.  
  
"This is 2300 A.D."  
  
"Lavos did this?" Marle was saddened.  
  
Robo nodded, "We are going to Keeper's Dome." He landed the Epoch, climbed out and went in. He found the Nu with Belthasar's memories. "We need to get to Death Peak."  
  
"Death Peak?" Marle gasped.  
  
"Sounds like your not ready?" the Nu replied.  
  
"We are, please, it's a long story, but in the end Lavos in defeated before he destroys the world. We can go to Death Peak but we need your permission because only you can get the three Poyozo Dolls. We can't go without them. Please get them."  
  
"Ok, it sounds like you are ready," the Nu went through the blue door. Soon he came back with them. "You know a lot." The three Dolls went into the air and disappeared.  
  
"Thank you," Robo said. Then he left explaining to Marle and Ayla, "This is a good place to build tech."  
  
They climbed up the mountain and hid behind trees when the snowy wind blew. Then they went up and down Death Peak learning techs. First Ayla learned Dino Tail. Then Marle learned Ice 2. Then Ayla learned Triple Kick. Then Marle learned Cure 2, then Life 2. They also learned all the Double Techs they could. Then they climbed back down.  
  
I never learned my techs so fast," Marle said.  
  
"Then they went around until they could buy the Sonic Arrow. Then they were ready.  
  
They went into the Epoch, Robo set the time to January 7,1000 A.D. at 5:30 AM and went there. He hid his Epoch in a different place in Guardia Forest then he did last time.  
  
Then they went in front of Guardia Forest to look for the Lavos Worshippers.  
  
"There they are," Marle said. They were in the front of the forest. They were talking. Marle, Ayla, and Robo approached them.  
  
Vos was the first to notice them. She pointed it out to the others.  
  
Soval pulled out his sword, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to kill them."  
  
Lovas pulled out his bow and arrows, while Vos pulled out her daggers. Then they waited for them.  
  
When they approached, Lovas spoke, "You won't stop us."  
  
"But you can try," Vos said.  
  
Soval laughed evilly.  
  
Marle pulled out her crossbow. Ayla put out her fists. Robo held up his arm.  
  
Lovas shot Marle with an arrow.  
  
"Ow!" Marle said, then she did ice to Lovas.  
  
"Ahhhh, cold!" Lovas yelled.  
  
Vos threw a dagger at Robo. Robo threw a Area Bomb.  
  
The Lavos Worshippers jumped, "Ow, ooh, hot! Ow!"  
  
Then Ayla Triple Kicked Vos.  
  
Then the Lavos Worshippers did Shadow Blast. They all created shadow and threw it on the ground. The Shadow exploded hitting Marle, Ayla, and Robo.  
  
Marle started Curing. Starting with Ayla then Robo.  
  
Robo threw another Area Bomb.  
  
Ayla Triple Kicked Lovas as she said, "Ayla fight you. Ayla win!"  
  
The Lavos did Shadow Blast again before Marle could Cure herself. She lost all of her HP. Robo quickly grabbed a Revive to give her. When she woke up she felt weird and kind of scared, she never lost all of her HP before. She Cured herself as soon as she could.  
  
Lovas used his bow and arrow on Ayla.  
  
They fought. Ten minutes passed. Ayla had lost her HP once, so Marle used Life 2. The Lavos Worshippers each had about 2000 HP left.  
  
Robo did Shock.  
  
Marle gave Robo a Mid Ether while she thought, these guys are tough.  
  
Ayla Cat Attacked Lovas. She was enjoying the fight.  
  
The Lavos Worshippers did another Shadow Blast. Robo lost his HP and collapsed.  
  
Marle was about to do Life 2 when Ayla grabbed her arm and whispered to her. "Lavos Worshippers week now. Ayla and Marle do Cube Toss.  
  
Marle wasn't sure about this. But she knew Ayla was a experienced fighter. She had to know what she was talking about. So Marle made Ice cubes. Ayla grabbed them and threw them at the Lavos Worshippers as hard as she could. Lovas collapsed.  
  
Soval and Vos did Double Shadow.  
  
Marle's HP went down to 30. She knew Ayla's was now about 90. She heard Ayla yell, "Again!" Marle gave a quick nod. This time she was happy to do so. She wanted to get rid of these people who she once considered friends. She had been afraid before the fight that they weren't the Lavos Worshippers. But when she saw how fast they grabbed their weapons when they saw them, she realized they were the enemies.  
  
Ayla caught the Ice cubes that Marle made. She threw them as hard as she could at the two remaining Lavos Worshippers.  
  
The two remaining, collapsed.  
  
Robo woke up to happy screaming and laughing. He saw the three enemies lying down. He realized that they had won. Which is why he woke up and now had one HP.  
  
Marle ran to him, "Robo we won!" Then she Cured for him.  
  
The Cure completely filled his HP. Robo was confused, her magic wasn't that strong. She just recently learned most of her techs.  
  
Robo got up.  
  
"Crono, Glenn, Lucca, and Swau be happy," Ayla said.  
  
Robo was even more confused. She always called Glenn, Frog. How did she know about Swau. Unless...  
  
Robo laughed. They had gone to the past to stop the Lavos Worshippers from changing the past, and that's what they did. This Marle and Ayla were not the ones he had to convince to trust him but the ones he had fought side by side with for months, the ones he would die for their beliefs and they would do the same. History had been restored.  
  
"We should go back," Marle said, "The others are waiting at the End of Time "  
  
They walked back to where the Epoch would be. Then they heard something. They glanced at each other, then climbed a tree in the front.  
  
Marle was the last up the tree. Then she saw herself walk by, then look up at tree. The younger Marle frowned slightly and moved closer to look, then shook her head and continue walking. She left the forest and went on her way to the fair.  
  
Marle, Ayla, and Robo climbed down.  
  
"It's a good thing she didn't see us," Robo said.  
  
"She did," Marle said, "Don't you remember."  
  
Robo turned, she and Ayla were giving him 'You forgot?' looks.  
  
Marle explained, "After you and Ayla left in 1000 A.D. I went home and thought about when I first met Crono. Then I remembered hearing a noise in a tree on the way to the fair. When I looked up I thought I saw me, you, and Ayla. But I didn't know you two at the time, so I thought I was seeing things and thought nothing of it. I remembered it when I met the two of you. But forgot it again. But I remembered it again I realized it wasn't nothing, so I told Crono and Lucca. We had to wait until you came by again with the Epoch. We told you and got Ayla and Frog, told them, and all went to The End of Time."  
  
Ayla continued, "There we decide who go this time. We go. We find three people. They see us, they pull out weapons. So we know they Lavos Worshippers.  
  
Marle laughed, "Especially considering they said they were."  
  
Ayla looked at Robo, "Robo not remember?"  
  
"I remember differently."  
  
Marle and Ayla glanced at each other. Then they all went into the Epoch. Marle drove. She set it to the End of Time.  
  
The others were waiting for them. Including Swau and a human Glenn.  
  
"So who gets the Epoch this time?" Lucca asked.  
  
"I thinks it's Glenn and Swau's turn," Marle said.  
  
"Ok," Swau said.  
  
Marle turned to Robo, "How did you remember differently?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"You remember differently?" Lucca asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Swau, who by the way was a cat now, spoke, "Tell us."  
  
So Robo told them what he remembered.  
  
"I like this way better," Glenn said.  
  
The others agreed.  
  
Then Lucca said, "I think we should be going." She went into the Epoch. Crono and Marle followed.  
  
When they left Swau turned to Robo and joked, "So you didn't bother getting me, huh?"  
  
"Ok, tell me where you were and I'll find a way that you were involved."  
  
Swau laughed, "I was a blade of grass. Ok, go get me."  
  
The Epoch came back with just Marle in it. Robo and Ayla got in. Ayla wanted to drive. She set it too 2300 A.D. Then she dropped Robo off in Geno Dome.  
  
Robo went in, said hi to Mother Brain, the Mother Brain he remembered, and then finally read that article.  
  
The End 


End file.
